bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sterling Fox
| cross = | years = 1977–1980 | first = January 24, 1977 | last = August 15, 1980 | family = Fox | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = CEO | employer = Fox Creations | spouse = Mona Wentworth (1947–1949) Emily Fox (1950–1953) Kay Robinson (1955–1980) | romances = Connie D'Angelo | father = Garrison Fox | mother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Garrison Fox, Jr. | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox Stone Fox | daughters = Cleopatra Wentworth | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | lsons = | stepsons = Elijah D'Angelo | stepdaughters = Whitney Fox Amelia Kane | grandsons = Jason Fox Marcus Fox Sterling Fox IV | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Sterling Fox I | grandmothers = | nephews = Gary Fox | nieces = Veronica Fox | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = Jennifer Shepherd }} Sterling Conrad Fox II is a from the original SIM series, Generations of Jericho. Created as one of the original antagonist of the series, Sterling is the controlling patriarch of the Fox family and co-founder of fashion house Fox Creations with his Katheryn. Sterling is also a longtime associate of Terry Grayson. By the time they appear onscreen in 1977, Sterling and Katheryn's marriage has devolved into a marriage of convenience as Sterling's controlling nature has driven a wedge between the couple and their troubled children, Whitney, Elijah and Xavier and fostered Kay's alcohol addiction. Sterling reconnects with his nephew Gary assuming they are father and son and welcomes him into the company. Sterling clashes with Katheryn's new assistant Amelia Kane and it is ultimately revealed that Amelia secretly inherited 25% of the company from her late father who'd been blackmailing. In 1980, Sterling launches a campaign for mayor and reluctantly accepts Amelia as his daughter-in-law when she gives birth to Gary's daughter. At his and Katheryn's 25th anniversary party, Amelia stabs Sterling after forcing him to admit to raping her as a teenager. On his deathbed, Sterling confesses that Gary's stepson Stone is actually his and Amelia's biological son. While Sterling's time onscreen is brief, the character's death causes ripple affects on the canvas for years to come. In addition to driving a further wedge between Katheryn and their children as she covers up the rape, his murder also ignites a decade long feud between Katheryn and Amelia over Stone. Storylines 1977–1980 Sterling is a multi-millionaire and business mogul known for having turned Fox Creations into a national brand with the help of his talented wife, fashion designer Katheryn Fox. The couple has just finalized a deal with Terry Grayson's construction company to construct their new headquarters downtown. While they present a united front in public, Sterling & Katheryn's marriage has devolved into nothing more than a business arrangement. Posthumous revelations In 1992, just as Katheryn prepares to take the company public, Elena Kiriakis and Petra Bergman-Fox file a lawsuit against Fox Creations in which they accuse Sterling of using company funds to cover up the sexual abuse of underage girls. Just when Katheryn and Elijah are on the verge of winning the lawsuit, an attorney presents a sworn statement from Whitney in which she confirms Elena's story and presents medical records of an abortion. Amelia is then forced to admit that she is Stone's biological mother and that he was conceived when Sterling raped her at the age of 13. Vicki Grayson admits that Sterling did kiss her and attempt to force himself on her when she was 16 but she fought him off. Development Creation and background Personality Relationships Children References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1928 births Category:Fox family Category:1980 deaths